My Saint Tail Fanfic
by Betha-chan
Summary: Not much yet... at all
1. Default Chapter

St. Tail Fan fiction  
  
"Meimi?"  
  
Meimi turned around as she heard her names being called, it sounded like Jr.  
  
"Meimi wait up!" He was running, trying to catch up to her. She smiled at the irony of the situation.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked as he reached her.  
  
"I thought you were going to wait for me after school. Hey what's that?" He asked pointing to the over stuffed binder in her hands.  
  
"Oh, just… stuff." Meimi replied carelessly, or trying to sound that was, as she ticked it under her arm. "What did you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to know what you were planning on doing tonight." Asuka Jr. muttered.  
  
"What?" Meimi asked. "I couldn't underst-"  
  
"Do you want to go out for ice cream?  
  
Meimi blushed. "Sure!"  
  
"Slurp"  
  
"Sip Sip"  
  
"Slurp."  
  
"Slurp"  
  
"Slurp."  
  
"Slurp."  
  
The waitress shot them a dirty look as Meimi tried not to laugh. She noticed the unusually shaped lump in her backpack start to wriggle.  
  
"Excuse me." she said grabbing her bag and running out. "I shouldn't have taken Ruby along!" She removed the hedgehog from her backpack. "You promised you'd be good."  
  
"Ei! Emie mie!" Ruby angrily replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Meimi apologized. "I bet you're hungry. I've been having such a good time with Jr., Believe it or not… Oh no! My binder, I must have left it in the ice cream parlor!" Meimi said with a gasp.  
  
She ran back in only to discover she was to late.  
  
"Clippings of me?" he asked holding up some of the newspapers.  
  
"No!" She said grabbing them. "They are of St. Tail."  
  
Oh." He said, it had been worth a shot. Suddenly an idea hit him. "Are you interested in finding out who St. Tail is?  
  
Meimi blushed. "Well.. Well yeah, who isn't?"  
  
"Come with me tonight. We can capture her together!" He said.  
  
"Umm… I don't know…"  
  
"Please?" He asked his dark eyes growing large showing his sincerity.  
  
Meimi was enchanted, and she thought he looked cute when he was angry… "Okay!"  
  
"Alright! It's a date than a… I mean… umm.. see you later." He ran out of the store a brighter red than ever.  
  
Meimi sighed. "Oh Jr. What am I going to do?" 


	2. St. Tail Fan Fiction no.2

St Tail Fan Fiction: Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Saint Tail, but I am writing this from the American, I watch in English prospective, I don't want to offend any one, but there are some changes, and I'm sorry, but I will be following with the English version. Not that I don't like the Japanese version! It's just… Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Saint Tail was supposed to be at the house of a wealthy man in the 'good part' of town. She was to steal a painting. One of Asuka Jr.'s eyes seemed to grow larger as a smirk came onto his face. At the same time a sweat drop appeared on Meimi's Haneoka's.  
  
"Jr.?" She asked concerned,,, He looked just plain evil like that.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, the look vanishing.  
  
Meimi shuddered, why did she agree to come? This was going to be hard. Then she remember, 'Come on Meimi, its Asuka Jr. He just asked you to be nice.' the little shoulder devil said. "Come on Meimi! Be reasonable. You know you like him! Oop!" The shoulder angel seemed to blush. "I should say that, but relax. You need to umm… Have you ever thought of getting a day job?" Meimi sighed. Had she ever thought about getting a day job? Had Asuka Jr. ever tried to catch Saint Tail? The shoulder devil seemed to be poking her. "You want what's worst for you kid, trust me, its human nature, go for something you can obtain. Why are you being Saint Tail anyway?" "Oh shut up." Meimi muttered.  
  
Asuka developed a sweat drop as well. "Hey Meimi, did you not want to come? I thought you were really interested in catching Saint Tail."  
  
"I am!" Meimi said. "But what are you going to do once you catch her?"  
  
Asuka Jr. looked at her as if he could believe what she was saying. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"That's what I thought. She's a hero Jr. The only one this town has! I'm not going to help take her away from it." Meimi said growing upset.  
  
Asuka Jr.'s eyes were wide, "What do you mean? She breaks into places and steals things! That makes her a criminal!"  
  
"What ever Daki Asuka Jr. I'm going home!" Meimi ran off, bumping into Rina Takamiya as she did so. Rina gave Meimi one of the famous 'Takamiya bug eyes stares' as they met and then ran forward to greet Asuka Jr.  
  
"Oh Jr.!" She said throwing her arms around him in a very disconcerting manner. She laughed a coarse evil laugh. "I'm so glad my uncle, the mayor let me help with the Saint Tail case."  
  
Meimi gave her a glare just be for she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Let go of me! Meimi wait!" Jr. sighed. "Oh great, now she's gone." She sighed again. "Thanks a lot Rina! I wanted her to be here for this and now- "  
  
Rina had her arms crossed. "This isn't about Meimi, this is about Saint Tail, Jr.!"  
  
"You-ho! Up here!" a gloved hand waved to them from on top of the house. Then the rest of Saint Tail appeared, only a painting covered her face, the very one they had been sent to protect. "If you two would stop bickering, then you might have a chance!" She gave a loud. "One, Two, Three!" She called and out of her hat appeared a large balloon. "See you later!"  
  
"I'll get you yet Saint Tail!" Asuka Jr. cried from the ground where he stood glaring up at the sky that had taken the girl away from him. "But I'm going to get reinforcements."  
  
"You need them!" Saint Tail said with a laugh.  
  
"You know the girl I told you about? Well… Her!"  
  
This statement about the girl, affected Saint Tail… Meimi… could he mean her?  
  
"When did you ever tell Saint Tail about a girl?" Rina asked angry.  
  
"Whelp, she's gone, we'd better go. Failed again!" Asuka Jr. said sheepishly. 


End file.
